Fanon:Erin Beaker (Singles)
|siblings = |spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = |household = Beaker Family |roommates = Genral Buzz Grunt, General Tank Grunt, Ripp Grunt, Buck Grunt, Rusty Grunt |play = Playable |neighbour = Strangetown}} Erin Beaker is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. She is the daughter of the late Bjorn and Gundrun Beaker, the younger sister of Loki Beaker, the sister in-law of Circe Beaker, the wife of General Buzz Grunt, the adoptive mother of Tank, Ripp, and Buck Grunt, the mother of Rusty Grunt and the auntie of Xanton Beaker. Erin is voiced by Zoe Galvez and is 23 days from being an Elder. In my player stories Erin moved into a house in Strangetown with her roommates Lola Curious, Chloe Curious, Kristen Loste and later Bella Goth. At the start of the game Chloe had taken a slight dislike to Erin and Kristen. Now all members of the Singles household are good friends. Erin got a job in the Medical career early in the game, starting as a Nursing Home Attendant. She is co-workers with the much older Jenny Smith, who became like an older sister to Erin. Jenny would also help Erin to build her mechanical skills, as referenced in one of my gameplay storytelling snapshots. Months later Lola and Chloe moved in with the Curious Family after marrying their half-brothers Vidcund and Pascal respectively. Kristen married Ajay Loner and moved in with his household. Erin has fallen in love and gotten married to General Buzz Grunt. This was a real benefit for the Grunt Family, because although their previously tense family Relationships had already been put right, the chances of them falling out were even slimmer now that Buzz was married again. Despite Erin and Buzz having the same Aspiration, they seem to be opposites when regarding their personalities and backgrounds. But the significant differences between the two didn't seem to matter. Erin and her husband Buzz decided to have a child together as a follow up to their successful marriage. Buzz had already had three sons to his previous Marriage to his ex-wife the late Lyla Grunt. After three sons, even Buzz wouldn't have minded having a daughter. But no, his fourth child turned out to be yet another son whom he and Erin named Rusty. Overall, he seems to have inherited more of Erin's genetics than Buzz's, though he has inherited Buzz's hair colour. Erin is currently rising through the ranks to becoming a Chief of Staff. She has had plenty of time to build the Skills required to earn promotions, not to mention working on her psychic powers. She has studied everything she needs to know about Physiology, but the real question is - Why has she effortlessly mastered all of her skills? Apparently there is a Glitch in The Sims 2: Apartment Life where learning Physiology would usually cause Sims to be able to learn skills extremely quickly. And this is what happened with Erin. This glitch came as a wonderful surprise for Erin. However it has made her a little confused. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *The headshot of Erin that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. *As I became more familiar with the individual Strangetown residents, I saw Erin as the "Jenny Smith" of the Beaker Family. Both Sims are kind-hearted, have blonde hair, green eyes, light skin, light makeup and the same body shape. *Despite being a Popularity Sim, Erin has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim. This is partly due to her 'psychic' character and now her career. Because of this, I will give Erin the Knowledge secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Despite her career, Erin isn't very interested in health. *At one point when playing the Grunt family, I found Renee Andrews playing on one of the Swings in the middle of the night! Because of this, I decided to take a gameplay snapshot of her on the swings at night, while Erin lectured her - telling her to get off and leave - and Buck doing the 'You're Crazy' sign. There seems to be a glitch in the base game where Townies randomly spawn on playable Sims' lots and do random things at random times. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims who have mastered a skill (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon)